


Healing to be Done

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Imperial Radch Week Drabbles [5]
Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Imperial Radch Week drabble for AU day: Ranch!AUMedic patches Breq up again and lets her know just what she thinks of this.





	Healing to be Done

Breq woke up with a groan on top of my kitchen table. For such a little person, I have always found her very noisy. “You really ought to stop pretending to be a cop, you know? That life is behind you.”

Breq stopped trying to force her eyes open. “Medic.” Her tone was an accusation.

“And you should be grateful,” I pour myself a glass of the corn whiskey I had been working on. Giving it a sniff, I knew it wasn’t ready. “Why the hell you’d bring your fists to a gun fight, I can’t fathom.”

“Less messy,” she was trying to sit up now.

“I wouldn’t do that, you cracked a few ribs,” I stood to dump the bad whiskey in the sink.

Breq swore. “What’s wrong with my leg?”

“Your prosthetic got shot, but it should be fine,” I put down the glass and took said prosthetic from the counter and brought it over to her, showing were the bullet was stopped in the metal. “It probably saved your other leg.”

“They were using shitty ammo,” Breq scowled further.

“Which probably saved your life,” I rolled my eyes. “I rang up your home, Seivarden should be here to collect you soon. She was in a tizzy when I told her what happened.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Breq said, sitting up and swinging her leg over the table.

“Yes, I did,” I couldn’t believe after all these years, I was still patching up such babies. “What are you trying to do, leave little Tisarwat without a guardian?”

“Seivarden could watch her,” Breq said, but I could tell she was finally getting my point.

Still, I strode over there and got in her face. “No, she couldn’t, not without you. I don’t want to see you needing to be on my table again, you hear?”

Breq replaced her prosthetic, but didn’t look me in the eye.

“Now you just focus on your ranch and your family, let the sheriff do her job, okay?” I turned my back to her, and walked back to my chair.

“I don’t trust the sheriff,” Breq said. “She is too much the head of my old department.”

“Don’t mean you need to get yourself killed over her,” I settled, took up my cup of coffee. It was mostly cold now, but I needed something to do besides giving Breq a slap to knock sense in her. “Staying alive is resistance. Especially when you have something to live for.”

Breq didn’t say anything to that, and we sat in silence until Seivarden burst through my front door. But I saw Breq hold Seivarden a little tighter as Seivarden pulled her close, heard her ask Tisarwat about her homework as the broody teen slouched into the doorway.

I sipped my cold coffee and watched. I knew the three of them all had a lot of healing to do, but I also knew they could manage, as long as they all stuck together.


End file.
